Conventionally, in various types of applications that are installed on PCs, smartphones, and the like, the user executes an action with a finger, or an input device such as a mouse, to press a button in the application.
A technique for providing a user-friendly GUI is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-260782 (hereinafter “Patent Reference 1”). The entire contents of Patent Reference 1 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.